Many wound and surgical incisions are closed using surgical sutures or some other surgical closure device. Barbed sutures are well known and have recently been gaining attention for various medical applications. Typically, barbed sutures are constructed with a series of “barbs” or “protrusions” (used interchangeably herein) that extend outwardly from the suture, and function to increase the holding strength of the suture and/or eliminate the need for knot tying. The size and shape of the barbs have practical limitations in a surgical setting, and cannot simply be increased wherever increased holding strength is desired.
Some sutures and barbed sutures have been known to include anchors, tabs or the like on the distal end of the suture to provide a “stop” at the end that increases the holding strength of the suture and eliminates the need to tie knots to secure the suture. Conventional thinking dictates that the larger the surface area of the stop in a direction perpendicular to the direction of insertion of the suture, the more holding strength that will be achieved. Again, there are practical limitations on size however, as large masses may be intolerable in surgical procedures and/or palpable and therefore undesirable. Further, with T-shaped stops, the perpendicular portion is structurally weak when a bending moment is applied as it would be when pulling on the suture to approximate a wound.
Therefore, there remains a need to enhance the holding strength of a surgical suture without significantly increasing the insertion force, stiffness of the suture, or palpability of the device.